one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:Episode Sixty Two
In which I get to check “Pretend Married” off my bucket list. Listen! Opening Crawl Aerobatics! Captain Trystan Valentine along with Lyntel'luroon have been charged with exploring the long abandoned ruins of the planet Tlön'! Little did he know that their employer, Jorj Car'das, had planned to use Valentine's superior piloting skills to guide his flagship The Wild Karrde down to the planet's surface - not by having Tryst helm the Wild Karrde itself, but rather by forcing him to pilot the Ante, a sleek fighter craft hidden within the bowels of the Wild Karrde. The safety of the mission and every sould aboard the Wild Karrde depends on the skills of Tryst Valentine! But with Tlön's notorious glass storms, will this be Tryst's last stunt? Meanwhile, Bacta and Leenik case Phindar station alongside Leenik's fatal frenemy Chartreuse, looking for a lightly guarded parking lot! Plot Summary Tryst launches from the Wild Karrde, piloting the Ante. He insists on being called Red Leader, and Lyn decides she wants to be called Yellow Leader. Talon wants to be Gold Leader. They bicker. The Ante enters the glass storm. Tryst doesn’t like the way the storm interacts with his targeting computer and turns it off; Lyn makes him turn it back on. He shoots a large piece of glass that fractures into two and heads toward the Wild Karrde. Lyn is on guns while Pliff and Jane angle the shields. Tryst spies another large piece but won’t be able to take it out; he elects to let the Wild Karrde take the damage. He turns off his targeting computer again and sends a landing plan to the Wild Karrde. He sees an imperial transport in the distance on the planet’s surface. Both ships land. Tryst leaves the Ante and heads toward the Wild Karrde. Pliff tries to pull him into the ship but falls out instead. Tryst catches him and carries him inside. He takes off the flightsuit (he is nude beneath) and talks to Lyn, who thinks they should establish squadron names ahead of time. Talon arrives and is furious with Tryst for the damage to the Wild Karrde. The ship will have to stay grounded for a while, and much of the crew will have to be busy with repairs. Talon is also unhappy with Tryst’s nudity. After Talon leaves, Tryst tells Lyn they have to talk. MEANWHILE: Bacta, Leenik, and Chartreuse avoid the cops at Howl at the Moon and discuss Leenik shooting the sleeping man in the last episode. They bicker. They head to a parking lot to case it. They speak with the lot’s manager and Chartreuse and Leenik pretend to be married. The manager is a fan of ‘traditional marriage.’ Bacta and Leenik check out the lot with the manager while Chartreuse checks the computer for employee, surveillance, and stock information. Trivia *After the Dear Mynock, the crew plays Noisy Person Cards in character. *Dengar parked in the parking lot shown in this episode in order to save money; Bossk did not approve. Dengar did not opt for the car insurance either. Dear Mynock Tony Nexu (a bigwig with the Syndicate on Phindar) writes to Tuam about debts. *There is or is not a rule about having to do the Dear Mynock drunk. *Tamlin does a large portion of it as Pepper Tupp. *Tryst doesn't clean his sex pots.